ultimate_marvel_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Cowboy
: "Mister... yuh can put anythin' in muh way at any time! An' ah'll go over it... around it... or through it... 'cause ah'm the best track-rider there is, an' ah aim to win this race!" : ―Luke Merriweather Luke Merriweather grew up in Austin, Texas. Before joining Team America, Cowboy was a renowned rodeo star. Once he reached the pinnacle of success in the rodeo, his love of competition spurred him to switch his focus to extreme motorcycle stunts and racing. Biography To be added... Personality Merriweather appears to be slow-talking, mellow and laid back, but winning is everything to him. He loves the thrill and challenge of competition, and lives for the taste of victory. Powers and Abilities Powers * Gestalt Telepathy: '''Cowboy shares a mental link with the four other Team Americans. The five of them can project their collective physical skills, strength and knowledge into another person without diminishing their own abilities in anyway. Abilities * '''Expert Rodeo Cowboy: Cowboy is an accomplished rodeo cowboy. He possesses great coordination and has shown great aptitude with the lariat. * Expert Stunt Rider: Cowboy is an expert motorcycle stunt rider. Equipment Other Equipment * Lariat: 'A loop of rope, often carried by Cowboy. It has seen extensive use over his career both as a rodeo cowboy and as a member of Team America. Vehicles * 'Team America Super Stunt Chopper: '''Cowboy regularly uses one of Team America's Super Stunt Choppers. * '''Team America Super Stunt Dirt Bike: '''Cowboy regularly uses one of Team America's Super Stunt Dirt Bikes. * 'Team America '[https://ultimate-marvel-cinematic-universe.fandom.com/wiki/Team_America#Vehicles '''Super Stunt Dirt Buggy]: 'Cowboy used Team America's Super Stunt Dirt Buggy during the Team's Rocky Mountain race. * '''Death Chariot: '''Cowboy temporarily used one of the "Emperor of Texas'" Death Chariots whilst racing against him in his arena. Facilities * 'Wrench's Winnebago: A custom-built recreational vehicle owned by Wrench. Throughout their career, it has served on and off as the Team's headquarters. * Team America Headquarters: A garage located in Hoboken, New Jersey, it housed the Team's vehicles and equipment. * New Avengers Facility: The primary base of operations used by the Avengers after the defeat of Ultron and the establishment of the team's new roster. Team America honed their powers here under the Avengers supervision. Relationships Allies * Team America ** James McDonald/Honcho ** Wolf ** Winthrop Roan, Jr./R. U. Reddy ** Leonard Hebb/Wrench ** Georgianna Castleberry * Avengers ** Steve Rogers/Captain America ** Anthony Stark/Iron Man † - Former Employer ** Thor ** James Rhodes/War Machine ** Scott Lang/Ant-Man ** Sam Wilson/Falcon ** Clint Barton/Hawkeye ** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch ** Bruce Banner/Hulk - Former Teammate ** Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel * Nick Fury * Maria Hill * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Phil Coulson ** Daisy Johnson ** Melinda May ** Leo Fitz ** Jemma Simmons * Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider - Temporary Enemy * Masters of the Mystic Arts ** Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange ** Wong * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Peter Quill/Star-Lord ** Drax the Destroyer ** Mantis ** Nebula ** Groot ** Rocket Raccoon * Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier * Golden Tribe ** T'Challa/Black Panther ** Shuri * Dora Milaje ** Okoye * Jabari Tribe ** M'Baku * Wakandan Royal Guard * Border Tribe * Brunnhilde/Valkyrie * Aragorn * Korg * Miek * Pepper Potts * Hope van Dyne/Wasp * Gamora (time-traveled version from 2014) * Einherjar * Ravagers ** Kraglin Obfonteri * Howard the Duck Enemies * HYDRA ** Supreme Hydra * Hammer Industries * Aida † * Watchdogs ** Anton Ivanov/Superior † * A.I.M. * Thanos † (time-traveled version from 2014) * Nebula † (time-traveled version from 2014) * Black Order ** Ebony Maw † (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Proxima Midnight † (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Corvus Glaive † (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Cull Obsidian † (time-traveled version from 2014) * Chitauri (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Leviathans (time-traveled version from 2014) ** Chitauri Gorillas (time-traveled version from 2014) * Outriders (time-traveled version from 2014) * Sakaarans (time-traveled version from 2014) External Links * https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Luke_Merriweather_(Earth-616) Category:Heroes Category:Earth-MCU Category:Enhanced Category:Team America Category:HYDRA Experiments Category:Stark Industries